milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boyariffic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zach Underwood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ThePokémonGamer (talk) 00:47, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Have we met? Your name is very familiar. Do you edit on other Wikis? ~Curious Poker Chip 5:53 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) Yeah, I know you from the Family Guy Wiki. Boyariffic (talk) 00:53, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh cool. Let's complain about Buckimion. (obviously kidding) ~Curious Poker Chip 5:55 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) Hah, yeah. So, I see you're also looking forward to Milo Murphy's Law. Boyariffic (talk) 00:57, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, totally. Weird Al in a kids' show? Sign me up! ~Curious Poker Chip 6:01 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) I really hope the show's going to be good. I'm not saying I have low expectations, but after seeing the theme song, I have slightly mixed feelings for it. Boyariffic (talk) 01:03, August 30, 2016 (UTC) People are going to unjustly compare this one to Phineas and Ferb, but I think the show will be good in it's own right personally. If it really sucks, then I'll leave, but for now I'm in. And besides, it's Weird Al! ~Curious Poker Chip 6:06 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) I'm not expecting the show to be like Phineas and Ferb, in fact, I'm hoping that it's not or else it'll just be a lazy rip-off. However, because it's coming from the same creators of the show, I expect to feel the same "kind of enjoyment" from watching it, if you know what I mean. Boyariffic (talk) 01:09, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. It's like how I like American Dad! more than Family Guy and people think the former is the lazy rip-off of the latter. I still think it'll be good because Disney XD has been on a roll recently (Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces of Evil etc.) and I think this one is no exception. ~Curious Poker Chip 6:11 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) I don't think people will be able to rightfully accuse this of being a rip-off, because unlike FG and AD, which are both shows about nuclear families, Milo Murphy is about a completely different concept and an entirely new environment, so there'll be no need to worry about haters saying that. I'm excited to see characters going to school. Seeing how they deal with that environment after they made 222 episodes of a series that pretty much completely avoided school entirely is going to be pretty interesting. Boyariffic (talk) 01:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC) It all just depends on when they actually air the show. The situation and characters are interesting enough and Povenmire/Marsh are usually pretty funny so I think this show will be good. ~Curious Poker Chip 6:30 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) I like the concept of the central character being the victim of a string of bad luck and I'm interested in seeing how they portray that character. They seem to make him pretty happy and upbeat, despite having the curse, which is the opposite of what one would normally expect from someone like that, so I'm sure it's going to be something pretty original. Boyariffic (talk) 01:33, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh I agree. The optimism that Milo has despite not having good things happen to him is very charming. ~Curious Poker Chip 6:39 p.m. August 29th, 2016 (Pacific) I also like how they're giving Milo some conflict in the series. I remember in Phineas and Ferb, there were a few episodes where Phineas and Ferb didn't have any conflict throughout the entire episode and it was just them having fun, which was kind of boring. So, I'm glad we're going to throw some more hurdles at our title character this time. Boyariffic (talk) 01:46, August 30, 2016 (UTC)